TEAM AVATAR AU
by SPrime1
Summary: Aang moves to San Fran. Where he meets the gaang. He plays the guitar, and the gaang plays instruments. Will they start a band. KATAANG, Maiko and Tokka to come


Aang was flying on an airplane with his Grandfather, Gyatso. Aang sighed and turned to look out the window. _This sucks._ Aang thought as he looked down to the green fields below.

The airplane landed and they got off. When they got off they saw someone playing guitar with a crowd of people around him. The person had an AC/DC leather jacket and a red and black Gibson guitar. He also had a scar over his left eye.

"Ok so I heard alot of AC/DC so I'm playing that next." The person said.

Aang got his luggage and start to walk towards the person. The person looked up to see Aang with his guitar and started to smirk.

"You play?"

"All the time."

The person stopped playing and reached out a hand. "Name's Zuko."

Aang took the hand. "Aang. Nice to meet you."

Zuko motioned to Aang's guitar case. "Want do you play?"

Aang smiled and said. "Let me show you." He opened the case for them to see a dark blue metallic guitar with the Hysteria, Def Leppard, Album cover engraved on it. He plugged up the amp and began to play. He started to sing along with it.

"Way down in Louisiana down in New Orleans, way back up in the woods among the evergreens."

Zuko started to pick up the beat and began to play back. _This kid is pretty good._ He thought.

"Johnny B Goode."

As the noise died down the crowd of people started to cheer. Zuko and Aang took a bow.

"You know, you are pretty good." Zuko said as he began to pack up his things.

"You're not so bad yourself." Aang responded looking to Zuko.

After Zuko packed up his things Aang heard his grandpa. Aang looked back to Zuko.

"I gotta go, I'll see you later."

"Wait, where do you live?"

Aang had to think about it for a second.

"I live downtown San Francisco, about 5 minutes from Pier 39."

Zuko shot up. "Dude, I live right by Pier 39!"

Aang began to smile. "Well maybe we could play together again."

Aang heard his Grandpa again. "Look I really got to go."

"Alright, see ya."

Zuko held out his hand and pulled Aang in for a bro hug.

It was a long car ride from the airport to Pier 39. When they finally got there Aang ran into the house. _It's a little bigger._ He thought to himself.

"Aang your room is upstairs."

Without thinking he ran up stairs to see his big bedroom, he began to smile. It took them about 2 and half hours for them to unpack and settle down. Aang ran up to his room and plugged up the guitar. He began to play Back in Black, by AC/DC.

As Aang was playing he looked outside his window to see a person yelling at him. He stopped play to open the window.

"Hey, Kid!" The person yelled.

"What!"

The person grinned and showed Aang his guitar. "GUITAR OFF."

The person started to play Paint It Black. After he was done he looked to Aang. Aang then began to play Wanted Dead Or Alive. They went back and forth until a figure walked into the person's room.

"SOKKA." The voice was a female's voice. "I SWEAR TO GOD, IF I HEAR YOU YELL ONE MORE TIME, WHO ARE YOU EVEN TALKING TO?"

Sokka looked out the window. "Hey kid?"

"Yeah."

"What's your name."

"First off I'm 16 second off the names Aang."

"His name is Aang." Sokka replied.

"Well dad wants us to go down for dinner." She said.

"Well Katara, aren't you going to say anything to our new neighbor?"

"Fine." Katara said while walking toward the window. She saw Aang with a guitar around his waist. He was handsome to look at but there was else that she saw. "Hey, my name is Katara."

"Names Aang."

"Nice to meet you." Katara turned back to Sokka. "Come on we have school, we have to eat."

"Fine." Sokka waved bye to Aang and closed his window.

Aang waved bye back and started to play guitar again.

"So, who is this new neighbor of ours?" Hakoda asked Katara and Sokka.

Sokka stopped inhaling his food to answer. "His name is Aang and he plays guitar."

Hakoda raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah and he is so good at it."

Katara just stared at her food and without think said. "He looked very nice."

Sokka began to stare and Katara with his dad. "Nice uh?"

Katara began to blush. "I'm going to go to bed."

Hakoda began to laugh. "Ok sweetheart, see you tomorrow."

Katara and Sokka woke up late in the morning, the bus has just went by and their dad was asleep.

Katara got out of her room to see Sokka running out the door.

"WE JUST MISSED IT!" He yelled as the bus went by.

Aang walked up with Hot chocolate in his hands. "Yep you did."

"Where did you come from?" Sokka said defensively

"My house, do you guys need a ride?"

Sokka looked down and nodded.

"Wait here."

Sokka and Katara were waiting in the driveway when the heard the roar of an engine. They to see the garage door open to reveal a black 1970 Mustang Boss with a 429 engine in it.

Sokka's mouth dropped. "WHOA."

They heard Bad to the Bone playing inside of it with Aang smiling.

"Get in." Aang said as he motioned his head to the back seat.

"SHOTGUN." Sokka yelled.

"Sokka, let your sister get shotgun, manners." Aang said.

Sokka grudgingly got in the back seat. "Fine."

Katara sat down next to Aang and they were off to school. _She is so HOT._

"Well this is it, San Fran High." Sokka said in almost a sigh. "The place where dreams are made and broken."

Aang laughed as he parked his car, kids were all checking it out. Aang, Katara, and Sokka all got out and went in.

Sokka saw Zuko by the lockers. "Zuko, how's it going. He reached out a hand and Zuko shook it.

Aang spoke up. "Hey." He reached out his hand. "How you doing." Zuko again shook Aang's hand.

"Good, Good. How are you Katara?"

"Eh" Katara shrugged and turned back to Aang. "May I see you schedule?"

Aang reached in his bookbag. "Sure."

"Huh." Katara began to blush a little. "It seems we have all the same classes."

"Cool." Aang said. "At least I will on someone." He turned and smiled to Katara.

"Well we better head off to class." She said still blushing.

Katara took Aang's hand. "I'll show you around, while we get to class."

Aang began to blush and they walked off. _She is so beautiful._

During lunch Aang sat next to Katara. He noticed a necklace with a water symbol on it.

Aang looked to Katara. "Mind if I ask you something personal?"

Katara, confused, looked at Aang. "Sure, what is it."

Without saying anything he motioned to his neck. She got the hint and explained.

"It belonged to my mother."

Aang nodded. "Ah."

Aang looked to his food then back to Katara. "What happened to her?"

As soon as he asked that he regretted it. Her eyes began to water.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Katara shook her head. "No it's alright, my mom and I were out on a walk on night, my dad wasn't trailing to far behind us. Well we can across a guy and he held out a knife and demanded we give him our money. I was scared and she told not to worry and to get to dad. So I ran to him, and we ran to where my mother was but when we got back…"

She began to sob, Aang put his arm around her and hugged her. She looked up at him, he looked down to her, wiped the tears from her eyes then kissed her forehead. She began to blush when hen he kissed her. She left safe in his arms and she pulled herself deeper into his arms.

 _I haven't felt like this since mom died._

After school Aang drove Sokka and Katara home to see his grandpa waiting for him on the porch.

"Alright guys I'll see you…" Aang was cut off by Sokka.

"Maybe we can practice together on guitar?" Sokka said with a biggest grin on his face.

"Well my grandpa is right there, I'll go ask him."

Aang parked his 'Stang in the driveway. He got out with Katara and Sokka.

"I see you made new friends with our neighbors." Gyatso said. He bowed to Katara and Sokka. "It is a pleasure meeting you Sokka and Katara. I already spoke with your dad it is alright if you stay for the night."

Aang and Sokka high fived. "YES."

Gyatso looked to Katara. "We have an extra room for you Katara."

"Thank you Mr….?"

"Gyatso." He said with a smile.

"No, no, no, let's try again." Aang said.

It was about 11:00 pm and they were trying to play For Those About To Rock. Sokka and Aang were both in undershirts and sweating a lot.

"3,2,1, go." Sokka said and Aang began.

15 seconds later Sokka joined in and they got. It sounding great, they played the whole song and they both put their guitars on their stands and flopped down on the couch. Later Katara walked in with water.

"Here, guys, it's getting late."

Aang sighed. "We haven't gotten to Def Leppard yet."

Sokka shot up. "That's the name of the band."

Katara looked at Sokka confused. Aang spoke up. "He was trying to figure out which band sung Pour Some Sugar On Me."

"Oh." She said. "Brian Johnson is the lead singer for that band right."

Aang shook his head. "Nope, he sings for AC/DC, You are thinking of Joe Elliott."

"Ah."

Aang grabbed a water and chugged it and grabbed his guitar again.

"Sokka, you want Def Leppard right?"

"Yeah"

Aang started to play. Sokka instantly knew the song. Aang began to sing and Sokka jumped on his guitar and played back up.

"I'm outta luck, outta love."

Katara was just staring at them, mostly at Aang who was more built than the average 16 year old. She began to blush at the thought of his muscles.

Jet, Jet was a jerk. Jet was messed up in the head.

Aang, Sokka, Zuko, and Katara went to Mcdonalds. They have known each other for about 5 months now and we're getting closer and closer everyday. When they got to Mcdonalds Jet was there. Katara got a call.

"Guys, wait here, I have to take this." She got up and walked out the down.

No one noticed Jet was there. He followed Katara as she walked to Aang's car. Jet immediately grabbed Katara by the wrist. Before Katara could scream he put a hand over her mouth and threw her to the ground. Aang was going to check on her when he saw that. Without thinking he ran outside.

Jet grab Katara's shirt and ripped it off but before it could go any further Aang punched Jet on the jaw. Katara looked up to see Aang looking at Jet. If looks could kill, Jet would've had a close casket funeral. Before Aang could help Katara up, Jet got up and punched Aang if the face. Aang got back up and backed up from Jet. Jet pulled out a switch blade and swung at Aang. Aang dodged but couldn't dodge all of them. He got stabbed in the chest. Jet left the knife in the wound and backed up.

"NOOOOOO." Cired. Katara.

Sokka looked up from his meal to see something in Aang's chest. He and Zuko ran out to help Aang. Aang now filled with rage pulled the knife out of his chest and stabbed Jet's arm. Jet yelled and ran. Aang fell to the ground and he was struggling to get up. Zuko and Sokka went to help but Aang refused it. He got up by himself and he went over to Katara who was crying. He offered a hand, she took it and when she got up Aang fell. Katara went to Aang's face.

"Aang you better stay with me." She said between the sobs.

Aang took his hand and stroked her face. She grabbed his hand.

"Katara." Aang said weakly.

She looked at him through the tears.

"I l-l-love you…" He went limp.

Katara started to shake her hand and brought his head up to her shoulders and cried.

 _Owwwww._ Aang thought to himself as he sat up. He saw all the wires and cords attached to him and immediately panicked. He ripped out all of them and got out of bed and walked out of the room.

"Aang?"

He heard a voice and turned.

"AANG!" Katara yelled and hugged Aang. He smiled when he saw her, he could tell that she has been crying, he saw the streaks on her cheeks.

"Never leave me like that ever again." She said as she began to cry.

Aang grabbed the back of her head. "Don't worry, I won't."

Aang looked up to see nurses, Sokka, Zuko, Hakoda, and Gyatso, there was someone else but he didn't know him.

Hakoda walked up to Aang and hugged. "Thank you for saving my daughter."

Aang pulled away to see the father smiling. "It means so much to me."

Sokka, Zuko, And Gyatso all hugged him. After that he went back into the bed. Zuko spoke up.

"Let's see it."

"What?" Aang asked confused.

"The scar, let's see it."

Aang nodded and pulled up his shirt to see a good size stab scar right under the left side of his collarbone.

Sokka's eyes went wide. "That was close to your heart."

Zuko nodded. "If you don't mind me saying, it looks pretty cool."

Katara took her hand and put it on Aang's chest. Aang held his breath, she was cold. Zuko, and Sokka left the two alone. Katara then proceeded to hug Aang again.

"Thank you so much for saving me."

Aang smiled. "You don't have to thank me, I would've done it a million times over."

The went silent for about 5 minutes until Katara spoke up.

"Aang?"

Aang looked up to Katara. "Yeah?"

She sighed. _Here goes nothing._ "Did you really mean what you said before you went out?"

He looked up to her to see her blushing. His face was burning.

"Um.." He started but Katara cut him off.

"I'm sorry I should've have asked that." She started to cry. _Really Katara, Really, He did say anything and you're crying?_ She thought to herself.

Aang got out of his bed went up to Katara, cupped her face in his hands and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Of course I did Katara."

Katara looked at Aang with a smile, got up and helped him back into his bed. Before he laid down he kissed her cheek. She went back and looked him in his gray storming eyes. He looked into her sapphire eyes, he then grabbed her collar and kissed her. She kissed him back. After a minute or so the broke up to breathe.

 _Wow._

 _Finally...He kissed me._

Katara stroked his hair with smile on her face. When she turned to leave she stopped right in front of the door. She turned and looked to Aang, and smiled. Aang smiled before dozing off in his sleep.

When Aang left the hospitable, he drove home in his mustang. When he pulled up, there was no one there. He raised an eyebrow as he got out of his car. He opened the door and turned on the lights to see everyone jump out to scare him.

"SURPRISE."

"JESUS CHRIST!" He yelled as he backed up.

Katara ran up to him and hugged him. Aang picked her up and twirled her around in the air. When he put her down she kissed his cheek. He looked to her then back to everyone.

"What is this." He said motioning to everyone.

Sokka and Zuko walked up. "We wanted to throw a get out of the hospitable party."

"Ah."

There was a new girl there, she walked up to Aang. "So this is twinkle toes?"

"Yeah this is twinkle toes." Sokka said with a grin.

"Twinkle toes?" Aang asked.

"This is Toph, It's the name she gave you after I told her how fast you run."

"Ah, nice to meet you Toph, you guys meant at school?"

Sokka nodded. "Yeah, we meet her talking to Katara, she can play drums!"

Aang nodded. "Awesome."

"Aang."

Aang turned around to see an older man standing there. Aang remembered him from the hospitable.

"My name is Iroh, I'm Zuko's uncle."

Aang held out a hand. "Nice to meet you."

Iroh took the hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too."

Aang turned to Zuko, Sokka, Katara, and Toph. "Well what are we waiting for? LET THE PARTY BEGIN!"

Everyone started to eat and talk among friends. Aang went with his friends to his room. Zuko, Katara, and Toph looked around.

"This is a huge room Aang."

"I know right, oh, guys, check this out."

They all turned to see Aang pull out a guitar. The guitar was gold with marble knobs, with an light blue arrow for the neck of the guitar.

"Whoa." They all said in unison.

"This is my second favorite guitar my first one is the one I use now." Motioning to his blue guitar.

Zuko looked down, then back up. "I brought my bass guitar."

Sokka and Aang looked at him confused. "You play bass?"

"Yeah, it's a nice bass, I'll be right back." He left Aang's room.

Katara was standing right beside Aang when she took her hand and laced it with his. Aang began to blush. Toph noticed this and began to chuckle.

Zuko walked in with his bass. It was a black with gold knobs.

"Nice, very nice."

Gyatso walked in. "Aang, it's alright if you friends spend the night. The girls will have the extra bedroom and the guys will be in here."

Aang walked up and hugged Gyatso. "I missed doing that. That you Grandpa."

He hugged him and nodded. After he left Sokka jumped up.

"Come on Katara we got to get are clothes and my guitar."

"I have to get my drums." Toph said. "Eh, I'll just have my parents drop them off."

Aang nodded "In the meantime Zuko and I can practice."

Sokka ran out the door, and Toph went downstairs to get some food.

"COME ON KATARA."

Katara looked to Aang. "I'll be back shortly."

Katara pecked Aang on the lips and walked out. Aang turned to see Zuko with his mouth hanging open. Aang start to blush.

Zuko looked down. "Well that's a thing now."

Aang looked down too. "Yep."

Zuko looked to Aang and Aang looked to Zuko, they smiled then they busted out laughing.

"Oh what in the world."

"That response was the best, you just looked down like, well then." Aang wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh that was too good."

Zuko finished laughing. "You know, there is a girl at school I like."

"Mai right?"

"How did you know?"

"She is the dark gloomy type. Perfect for you."

Zuko chuckled. "I see, weren't we supposed to be practicing?"

"Oh, right."

Aang grabbed his guitar and started to play. Later Toph can in with some of her drums.

"You guys are sounding good."

"Thanks Toph, you need any help."

"Nope, definitely not from you twinkle toes." She left with a smile on her face.

"Why?" He turned and asked Zuko.

Zuko began to laugh again.

When the rest of the got there they began to play again.

Aang and Toph started.

"She was fast machine, She kept the motor clean."

Then Zuko and Sokka joined.

"Knocking me out with those American thighs."

Katara began to blush.

They sounded awesome, people from the party left to see what was going on upstairs, there were surprised to see the "band" that was forming right in front of there eyes.

Aang started the solo with the duck walk. Then went back to the song.

"You really took me, and You, shook me all night long."

As the sound died down the looked up to see the crowd of people clapping. They looked at each other then started again.

Aang start alone this time, letting the fast rift from Thunderstruck fill up the room and the house. The drums started.

"THUNDER."

Everyone joined in and the band was in full swing.

"I WAS CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF A RAILROAD TRACK."

"THUNDER."

Aang started the duck walk again until they got the chorus.

"YOU'VE BEEN, THUNDERSTRUCK."

Toph did some thunder effects on the drums.

"YOU'VE BEEN, THUNDERSTRUCK."

Aang began the solo and went back to back with Sokka.

"OHHHHHH, THUNDERSTRUCK."

Everyone was looking at the group of teens with a smile.

"YOU'VE BEEN, THUNDERSTRUCKKKKKKKKK."

Again everyone clapped.

Aang spoke up. "Now we are going to slow things down abit." He looked to everyone and nodded.

They all started up. The melodic riffs of Def Leppard could be heard throughout the house.

"Out of touch, out of reach yeahh."

Aang walked up to Katara and stood in front of her the entire song, just looking into her eyes.

"I get Hysterical, Hysteria."

She began to blush.

"Hysteria, when you're near."

He looked back to the rest of the band and they all nodded in approval.

"Open wide, that's right, dream me off my feet."

The band never heard him sing Def Leppard expect for Sokka, and were surprised.

Aang began the solo and went back to back with Sokka again.

"Hysteria when you're near."

And with that the band stop and Katara ran up to Aang and kissed him. Sokka's mouth fell open and looked to Toph and Zuko for an answer. They just shrugged in response.

Hakoda smirked to see his little girl got herself a young man. _Maybe he can fell the void left by her mother._

After they broke apart, Aang said goodbye to all of his guests, now him and the gaang were sitting on a couch and watching a horror movie. Aang was sitting next to Katara, Sokka next to Toph and Zuko was in the kitchen getting some sodas.

Katara spoke up. "Do we have to watch horror movies?"

Sokka nodded. "Yes, we do."

Jumpscare after jump scare made Katara jump, not that Aang mind, every time she jump she would pull Aang closer to her. She began to shake. He put an arm around her and she began to calm down. Zuko was sitting on the ground when Katara jump and spilt her drink on Zuko.

"Aw man." Zuko groaned as he looked at his wet clothes.

"Sorry." Katara said as she got a towel.

Aang patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, I got clothes that will fit you."

Zuko looked up to Aang. "Thanks dude."

Aang nodded.

"We need to watch something else if Sugar Queen is going to jump every jump scare." Toph said with a smile.

Everyone began to laugh and the new nickname given to Katara by Toph. Katara sighed and looked down.

"Hey if Katara was sugar, Then Pour Some Sugar On Me." Aang said.

Zuko's eyes went wide, Sokka choked on his soda, and Toph spoke up.

"Nice one twinkle toes." She said nodding her head.

Aang looked to Katara who had a smile and started to laugh.

"Smooth Aang, really smooth." Zuko said.

Aang and Katara leaned in and kissed each other. Sokka began to gag and Zuko began to laugh along side Toph.

"Come on Sokka, let them be." Zuko turned to Sokka.

"That is still my little sister." Sokka crossed his arms.

After they pulled away from each other, Aang spoke up.

"Guys it's 12:00 o'clock, we should go to bed."

Sokka yawned. "Yeah maybe, I'm pretty tired."

The group nodded in agreement and started to head upstairs. Aang and Katara were the last to head up the stairs. Aang was on the last steps when he was stopped by a hand on his arm, he turned to see Katara grabbing his arm, leading him back down to the couch. When Aang sat on the couch Katara laid in front of him and put her head on his chest. She stroked the scar.

"I'm sorry."

Aang looked at her confused. "For what?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "For putting in a position to get hurt, you got stabbed because of me."

Aang put his hands around her waist and rested his head on top of hers. "You don't need to be sorry, I would have done that I million times over, I will protect you, I love you."

Katara started to blush at his words. "I-I love you too."

When she said that Aang kissed her forehead, she pulled away and kissed him on the lips. When they pulled away they went to sleep.

When Gyatso got up the next morning he walked into the living to see Aang and Katara on the couch. He smiled as he went to get breakfast.

Aang woke up to see him laying with Katara. He kissed her on the forehead. He was careful not to wake her up. Zuko and Sokka woke up and walked down stairs to see Aang creasing Katara's cheek.

"She is so peaceful when she sleeps." He said as he walked by Sokka and Zuko.

Sokka raised an eyebrow to Zuko. "That's not creepy." He whispered.

Zuko shrugged. "I don't think so."

"I can hear you guys." Aang said as he got a cup of water.

Zuko and Sokka chuckled, they turn to see Toph walking down, her hair was sticking up.

"Toph, you look like you got hit by a truck." Sokka said.

"I did, it's called waking up." She looked at Katara. "Why was she out her?"

She pointed to Katara and Aang started to blush.

"Um we kinda slept out here tonight."

"Oh, so she just slep…..WAIT WE?" Sokka yelled.

Zuko shot his head up and Toph began to laugh.

"Well, yeah, she, um, she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to the couch…"

Sokka cut Aang off. "I don't to know anymore."

"Sokka, we didn't do anything." Aang reassured. "We just went to sleep on the couch together."

Sokka sighed and went to the kitchen. Aang walked over to Katara and Toph was talking to Zuko. Aang kissed Katara and she moaned.

"Uhhhh" she lifted up her head to see Aang standing there. "Hi Aang." She smiled and kissed him. Toph walked up to Aang and Katara.

"Sorry to interpret you and sugar queen, but what's the plan for today?" Toph asked.

Aang looked at the ground for a second before saying. "How about we go to a music store to see what they got?"

Sokka clapped then fist pumped. "I've been needing new strings for the longest time."

Aang laughed as he looked to Zuko. "Zuko, do you have your car?"

Zuko shook his head. Aang put his hand on his chin to think. "Got it, we only have one car, my 'Stang, but I have a van in the back."

They all looked at Aang confused. "You have a van?"

"Yeah, it's like one of those old Volkswagen vans, I still hope it runs." Aang got up to go outside, when the rest of the group got there they saw a white 1964 Volkswagen bus with a brown arrow on it.

Aang got in and looked to them. "Guys, this is my van, or bus, Appa."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "You named it?"

"Yes I did. Now, please tell me you still work." Aang put his keys in the ignition and turned it. The engine roared to life. "YES! Now we just have to wait for my grandpa for breakfast."

As he said that Gyatso walked outside with bags in his hands to see Appa alive.

"Wow Aang, you actually got it working again. I got breakfast."

Sokka ran to him and took the bags with a thank you and ran back to the bus. Aang laughed as he walked over to his grandpa.

"Is it ok if we head over to the music store?"

Gyatso nodded and Aang ran back to the bus. "Alright guys, we eat then we head over to the store."

We they got to the store Sokka, Aang, and Zuko all went to look at guitars. Toph went with Katara to the keyboards and drums. When the guys got to the guitars they saw a girl playing guitar. The girl looked up to the 3 guys standing in front of her.

"Hi." The girl said getting up from her guitar. "Names, On Ji."

Aang spoke up. "Hi, names Aang, Sokka,and Zuko." Motioning to each person with their respective name.

On Ji walked up to Aang. "You're kinda cute." When she said that Aang began to blush. Sokka and Zuko were shocked.

Zuko spoke up to break the tension. "Do you guys have strings for a Gibson?"

On Ji stopped staring at Aang and motioned to the desk. "Over there."

Zuko nodded. "Thanks." He grabbed Sokka and left to get strings.

Aang turned to look at the guitars, On Ji was still staring at him. She walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. Aang turned to see her inches from his face.

"So you play huh."

Aang trying to keep his said. "All the time, or whenever I can anyway." He started to scratch the back of his head.

On Ji moved closer to his face, Aang tried to back up but his back was to the wall.

She put her fingers on his chest and started to walk them up to his shoulders. "You know, it's very attractive when a guy knows how to play guitar." She then grabbed him and kissed him. Katara turned from the keyboard see was looking at to see Aang kissing a girl. _Noooo._ She thought as she ran out. "Katara!"

As soon as their lips made contact Aang pulled away to see Katara running out the door.

"Katara!" He pull On Ji off of him and ran after Katara.

Zuko, Sokka, and Toph all stood there in shock as the saw the young man run out the door.

When Aang saw Katara she was sobbing, they were in an ally. She had her knees up to her chest. She turned to see Aang standing there.

"GO AWAY." She yelled. Aang flinched and back up a step.

"Katara, I" he began but was cut off.

"GO AWAY." She yelled again.

Aang sighed and was about to walk away until he heard Rebel Yell in the background. He turned the to Katara and started to sing with it.

"I walked the walk, with you babe. A thousand miles, with you."

His voice was deep and soothing, Katara started to calm down. He walked up behind and put a thumb on her cheek and wiped her tears.

"I dry your tears of pain, babe. A million times for you."

The made eye contact. He then looked to the ground.

"I'll sell my soul, for you babe. More money to burn, with you."

He then looked back up to her, she was now creaking a smile. He stood up and started to yell.

"I GIVE YOU ALL AND HAVE NONE BABE, JUSTA JUSTA JUSTA JUSTA TO HAVE YOU HERE BY ME."

Katara began to laugh at her boyfriend's stupidness. He then looked down to her and held out a hand. She took it and they hugged each other tightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that On Ji would do that." He whispered in her ear.

She pulled away from his chest and put her hands on it. Still in his arms, she leaned in and kissed him. When she finally pulled away she whispered.

"I forgive you."

When they walked back to Appa they saw the rest of the group there. They smiled when they saw Aang's arm around Katara's waist.

Sokka looked down and shook his head. "I knew we should've went to guitar center."

Zuko and toon laughed as they all got in the bus and went back home.


End file.
